Five
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: When the twins wake up one morning and find they're... Somewhat smaller, what happens? Absolute CrAZiNeSs of course! You get to be young again and get away with so much more! T coz I'm paranoid


**Chapter 1**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.  
I groaned and rolled over, "Hikaru… Can you get that?"  
"You're closer…" He mumbled.  
"Your hand's closer…" I still had my eyes closed.  
"Your face is closer…"  
"I'm not gonna turn it off with my teeth!" I growled.  
There was silence aside from the alarm clock.  
"Fine! I'll get it!" I sat up and pressed down on the snooze button.  
Then I jumped down off the bed, and slipped, banging the back of my head on the bedframe.  
I felt tears spring to my eyes.  
****_Why am I crying? Usually I'd just rub it off…  
_****"Ow! Hikaru! I banged my head!" I cried.  
"How'd you do that?"  
He crawled over and poked his head over the side of the bed.  
"Kaoru?!"  
"Hikaru!?"  
"Why are you five?!" We asked simultaneously.  
We stared at each other in shock for a moment—We looked five years old!  
"What happened?!" I yelped.  
Hikaru shook his head slowly, "I… Don't know…"  
His voice was higher. Mine probably was too.  
"A…re you okay?" He hesitantly asked.  
I rubbed the back of my head, "Um… It really hurts."  
He jumped down next to me and helped me up.  
"How did you fall?"  
I looked at my feet.  
My pyjama pant legs went right over them.  
"Probably the legs of my pants. They're over my feet so they would've slipped on the wood."  
Hikaru nodded.  
He lifted up an arm and realised that the sleeves were going right over his hands.  
"We really ****_are_**** five, huh?" Hikaru mused.  
I looked at my pyjamas, "We need clothes."  
"Mm." Hikaru said in agreement.  
Then his pants fell to the floor.  
I burst out laughing.  
"Shut up!" He whined.  
"O… Okay… Sorry!"  
He glared, "Let's get some string."  
Hikaru pulled open the top drawer and rummaged through it.  
"Aha!" He pulled out a rolled of string in victory.  
"Okay, help me here!" He wrapped the string around the waist of the pants and held both ends together.  
"Tie it!" He demanded.  
"Calm down." I said and tied to the best of my five-year-old abilities.  
"Now you help me." Hikaru pulled the string around my waist and I tied it.  
I smiled, "Okay! Now we need some clothes! Do you know where they keep the old ones?"  
Hikaru nodded, "I think so. C'mon."  
He took my hand and led me to a storage room.  
"You sure they're clean?" I asked.  
He nodded, "I sorta remember them washing them before they put them in here."  
Hikaru reached up for the doorknob.  
His hand only just touched it, "Help!"  
I lift Hikaru up about a foot. It was just enough for his hand to grasp the knob and it turned.  
The door swung open.  
Me and Hikaru walked in side-by-side and looked around.  
"There!" Hikaru pointed to a box labelled ****_Childhood Clothes_****.  
He ripped the tape off and jumped into the box.  
I looked into it, "Found anything?"  
He sifted through a bit more clothing before pulling out two shirts, "Yup!"  
They were t-shirts with long sleeve tops underneath.  
One red, one blue.  
"You can have the red one. I like the blue." Hikaru said and threw the red one at me.  
It flopped over my face, "Thanks." I murmured.  
I took off my pyjama shirt and pulled the red one over my head, before getting stuck.  
"Hikaru! I'm stuck!" I said awkwardly with half my head and my right arm sticking through the head hole.  
I heard my twin snigger.  
"It's not funny!"  
"Fine." He pushed my arm back into the shirt and straightened it over my head.  
I stuck both my arms through the sleeves and pulled the shirt down over my chest.  
Hikaru kept rummaging through the box.  
"Pants!" He suddenly declared.  
"Great! Now give them here!" I reached my hands over the edge of the box and Hikaru dumped a bundle of denim into my hands.  
I shook it out to find I was holding a pair of jeans.  
I undid the string and pulled the jeans on.  
By the time I done Hikaru was already dressed.  
"How'd you do that so fast?" I asked.  
"Magic." He smirked.  
Then something flashed into my mind, "We're meant to meet the Host Club for lunch today!"  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Hikaru grimaced, "Now what are we supposed to do?!"  
I sat down on the floor, "Um… Maybe we should still go? I mean, they might be able to get us back to being fifteen."  
Hikaru reluctantly nodded, "You're probably right…"  
"Anyway, let's go and get breakfast!" I jumped to my feet, "Beat you there!"  
I shot off like a bullet.  
Hikaru's footstep pounded behind me and suddenly he was next to me, "I'm still faster!"  
He sped past me and when I arrived in the dining room he was sitting at the table.  
I pouted, "You ****_always _****win!"  
He grinned, "I know."  
A butler came out into the room, then looked startled by our young appearance, "Er… What would you like for breakfast Misters Hitachiin?"  
"Pancakes!" We both said at the same time.  
He nodded and walked back into the kitchen.  
I clambered up onto a chair next to Hikaru and waited for breakfast.  
The butler came back in carrying two huge, steaming plates of pancakes.  
"Yay!" I cried as they were laid in front of me, "Can I have maple syrup too?"  
He nodded and set a bottle down in front of me.  
Hikaru was eyeing the food hungrily.  
I grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and drowned my pancakes in it.  
"Want any Hikaru?" I asked.  
He nodded and covered his in the addictive topping.  
Then I took a mammoth forkful and stuffed it in my mouth, "Yum!"  
We ate our breakfast like that, massive forkful after massive forkful.  
Eventually the plates were clean and I was leaning back in my chair, full.  
Hikaru was the same.  
He turned to look at me, "What do you want to do now?"**

**…**

**After hours of pranking the staff of the house, it was 12 o'clock.  
"We have to go to lunch now, 'member?" Hikaru said.  
I nodded, "Let's go and get our money!"  
We ran up the stairs and grabbed our wallets.  
A limo was patiently waiting outside the front door.  
I wrenched the door open and hopped inside, Hikaru on my tail.  
"To the Cat Café!" Hikaru declared and we were off.**

**I peered out the window as we pulled up the fancy café.  
Hikaru started fidgeting.  
"Are they going to go psycho?" I quietly asked.  
"Let's hope not."  
The door opened and I hopped down onto the gravel path leading to the front door of the café.  
I heard a crunch as Hikaru's shoes hit the path.  
We took each other's hands and walked up to the front door.  
I shouldered it open.  
Near the back was an eight seat table with Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori and Hunny.  
I bit my lip.  
I heard Hikaru scuffing his shoes.  
We took a deep breath and made our way over to the table.  
"Um… Hi?" I said.  
Hunny looked down at us, "Hika-Chan? Kao-Chan?"  
Hikaru smiled, "Yup."  
Tamaki turned around and once he saw us, he started freaking out, "OMIGOD! HIKARU AND KAORU ARE SO LITTLE! WHATTHEHELL!?"  
I tightened my grip on my brother's hand.  
Haruhi crouched down next to us, "Why are you guys so young?"  
We shrugged, "Dunno. Woke up like it this morning."  
Kyoya examined us over his glasses, "Hm…"  
"What?"  
He shook his head, "Nothing."  
Mori had a blank expression.  
"Anyway…" Hikaru said.  
"We're hungry!" We said together.  
I let go of Hikaru's hand and tried to get up onto a chair.  
"Mori-senpai, can you help me?" I asked.  
"Hm." He picked me up and sat me on the chair.  
Hikaru was being helped up by Haruhi.  
We grinned at each other, "Can we have coffee?"  
"You're too young." Tamaki said.  
"What? We're fifteen!"  
"Not anymore." He said.  
"Come on! That's not fair!" I whined.  
Tamaki smirked, "You're too young. You have to be at least thirteen."  
"We had coffee when we were ten." Hikaru countered.  
"I don't care." He crossed his arms.  
I looked up at Haruhi, "What can I have to eat?"  
She scanned the menu, "You may look five, but you can still pick your own food, Kaoru."  
I nodded, "Okay. Can I have the menu then?" I reached out across the table and the crimson folder was put in my hands, "Thank you!"  
I looked over the lists of food, "Can I have a chocolate croissant?"  
"Me too!" Hikaru said.  
Kyoya nodded, "Sure." He ringed a tiny bell and a waiter came over.  
"Ready to take your orders?"  
"Yes. Could we please have two chocolate croissants, three rice balls, a small strawberry cake and a bowl of miso soup?" Kyoya said, looking up from his black book.  
The waiter nodded, "Those should be out shortly." He scurried back into the kitchens.  
"Why did you call us here Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked.  
Tamaki's eyes lit up, "Oh, that's right! I was thinking we could go on a holiday to Karuizawa!"  
Hunny smiled, "Yay!"  
Mori nodded, "Okay."  
Me and Hikaru exchanged glanced, "Sure!"  
Haruhi rolled her eyes.  
Kyoya shrugged, "I'll go."  
Tamaki turned to Haruhi, "Will you come?"  
Everyone's (apart from Mori and Kyoya) pleading looks eventually got to her, "Fine!"  
Hikaru and I cheered, "Yay! Haruhi's coming!"  
We high-fived.  
The waiter came out with three plates.  
A chocolate croissant was put in front of me.  
"Mm!" I immediately picked it up and chomped into it.  
Hikaru did the same.  
Then we realised everyone was looking at us, "What?"  
Haruhi coughed, "Nothing."  
Everyone else moved their eyes.  
Hunny speared his cake.  
Another waiter came out and put the other four plates down.  
Tamaki picked up his rice ball, "Yum!"  
Haruhi followed suit and started eating, as did Mori.  
Kyoya took a small spoonful of his soup.**

**…**

**I had chocolate coating my fingers and probably around my mouth too.  
Hikaru had chocolate everywhere.  
I licked the chocolate off my fingers and tried to rub it off from around my mouth.  
"Oh you two!" Haruhi said and stood up.  
She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and cleaned my face with it.  
"Hey! Your… Not… My… Mum!" I said every time my mouth was free.  
She rolled her eyes and did the same to Hikaru, who struggled, "Hey!"  
Tamaki was sniggering.  
Hikaru took a handful of salt from the salt shaker and threw it at his face.  
Tamaki started choking.  
Mori tiredly thumped his back until he could breathe properly again.  
Then Tamaki glared at me, "It wasn't me! I'm the red one! Kaoru!"  
His glare moved to Hikaru.  
Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I'm not apologising."  
"Yes, you are." Haruhi said.  
"No!" Hikaru whined.  
Haruhi gave him a stare.  
He looked away and muttered something under his breath.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Want to repeat that?"  
Hikaru shook his head.  
I jumped down off my chair and stood next to Hikaru, "Don't make him feel bad!" I said to Haruhi.  
She looked at me.  
"Please?" I said, giving my best puppy dog eyes.  
She sighed and turned away.  
"You're still fifteen. Act like it."  
Hikaru poked out his tongue.**

**…**

**"Sleepover at my house?" Tamaki asked.  
"Okay!" Hikaru and I nodded.  
Kyoya shrugged.  
Hunny smiled, "Yay! I love sleepovers!"  
"You're coming, right Haruhi?" Hikaru asked eagerly.  
"Fine."  
"Yes!"  
Tamaki hugged Haruhi ferociously.  
"Let's go, then." Kyoya said and led the way out of the café.  
I followed with Hikaru behind me.  
Tamaki carried Haruhi.  
"Let's walk. It's not that far." Tamaki said.  
The group walked along the street.  
My feet grew more and more achy.  
I tugged on Haruhi's sleeve, "Haruhi! My feet are sore."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Carry me?" I asked.  
She rolled her eyes, "Okay."  
She squatted down and I jumped onto her back.  
I looked down at Hikaru who was watching, "Do you want a piggy-back too Hika?"  
He nodded.  
"Kyo~ya-senpai! Can you carry Hikaru?" I called.  
"No."  
"Aw!" I turned to Mori, "Can you?"  
He stared at me for a moment, "Hm."  
Mori ducked down and sat Hikaru on his shoulders.  
I looked up, "Hi Hikaru!"  
He looked down at me, "Hi!"  
We kept walking until we reached Tamaki's house.  
I jumped down off Haruhi's back but when I landed I slid on a rock.  
"Gah!" I landed on my stomach and chin, "Ow!"  
Hikaru climbed down off Mori, "Kaoru! Are you okay?!"  
I sat up, "My chin hurts."  
Mori tilted my head back to look at my sore chin.  
"Mm… A tiny scratch." He let my head go and helped me up, "You'll be fine."  
I nodded, "Okay." Hikaru went running up to the front of the house, me trailing behind.**

…

Good idea? I'm quite proud of this first chapter :3 Do you like it? Please Review!

Thanks!


End file.
